The Unknown Line 2: Saturate Me
by The Cocky One
Summary: The second installment to the series. It's been a few years but your 6 favorite friends are back with a whole new set of problems. They thought that everything was over, little do they know a new threat is coming to destroy them. Jimmy, Jey, and Roman. Original characters Leona, Camille, and Briana. Rated M for later chapters.


It's been a while but I am back and ready for another story.

Roman, Jimmy, and Jey are back with Camille, Briana, and Leona for more adventures. Be prepared for more drama and craziness. I want the second installment to be more out there and a lot more drama, more traveling around the world. I am also going to be adding characters to this one. Everyone has matured a little bit and have calmed down more but their chemistry and humor has not changed at all.

If you haven't read my first installment to this series. Just go to my profile.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THE ONES THAT I HAVE CREATED.**

XOXOXOXOX

The Cocky One! ... Not Really LOL

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Leona heard Briana yell for her downstairs as she tried to find her other sandal. She could've sworn she left it by the bed when she was watching TV. Camille's water had broke while she and Jey were at the mall. They were already there and the labor was moving quickly and they had to get there and fast. After a few more seconds Leona is just fed up and tosses her sandal off and picks up the nearest pair of bright orange sneakers. Which did not match a single thing she had one but she didn't care. She tossed them on and grabbed her purse jetted downstairs. She tripped coming down and hurt her knee a little bit but she was okay.

"Let's go." Leona said running past Briana and out the front door.

"Finally. What took so damn long? We have to get there." Briana asked irritated with her.

"Couldn't find my damn shoes." Leona said almost running to Briana's car.

"Jesus Leona." Briana said unlocking her car. She slides into the driver's side as Leona sat in the passenger side.

"Don't start." Leona said. "Cuss me out later right now we have to get there."

Briana shook her head and started the car. "Damn!" She said speeding out of the driveway to her house that she shared with Roman. "I just hope everything is okay."

"Everything will be fine. She's a couple of days over due and they said the baby is over five pounds and was developing well. We have nothing to worry about." Leona reassured her as they stopped at a red light. "Hopefully they'll have the baby today."

"Yes. Hopefully." Briana said. She could feel her foot shaking on the brake. She was nervous, anxious, and excited all at the same time. "Ugh! This light needs to just turn green already."

"Calm down we'll get there." Leona instantly regretted letting Briana drive. She was impatient and had terrible road rage.

"Why are these lights taking longer than normal?" Briana screamed.

"Okay your ass needs to calm down." Leona said.

"Shut up Leona. You're the one that made us late." She responded.

"You're doing too much. What the hell is wrong with you?" Leona asked genuinely concerned. Out of everyone she and Briana would but heads the most but this was just ridiculous.

Briana watched as the light turned green and sighs. "It's my brother." Her foot steps on the gas pedal and the car continues to make it's way to the hospital. "He was supposed to fly in and come visit me but I haven't heard from him in about three days."

"You have a brother?" Leona never knew this. She thought Briana would have sisters by the way she argues. "Never mentioned him before."

Briana could feel her eyes starting to itch. She was getting emotional."I know. Younger brother. Things weren't always great between us but we're older and he wanted to see me so I told him to come visit. I guess nothing has really changed."

Leona could sense the hurt in her voice. "Give it a few days. He'll contact you."

"Yeah ... right." Briana rolled her eyes. She knew that her brother was always glued to his phone. He usually falls asleep with it in his hand. "Sure ... He'll call."

Once they got to the hospital the two women rush into the waiting room. They ask the nurse at the front and give them Camille's name. She searches the names in the computer for Camille's name. Briana impatiently tapped her finger on the counter wanting an answer looking to the slightly overweight nurse with her dark brown hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. It had to be the end of her shift soon because she had many loose hairs around her face.

"Camille Denn is on the third floor." The nurse said looking at them with a smile. "307"

"Thank you." Briana said chasing after Leona who was already on her way to the elevator.

When they get to the third floor they rush down the hallway and see Roman and Jimmy sitting in the waiting area. Leona watched as Roman's fidgeted in his chair as Jimmy stared at ceiling with his eyes closed. She could sense they were just as anxious as they quietly approached them. "Hey." She watched her boyfriend look up at her. He shot up and wrapped his arms around her. He gives her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I called you." Jimmy said.

"I left my phone home. We were in a rush to get here." Leona replied.

"Nice shoes." Roman joked from behind her.

Leona stuck her middle finger up at him. She examined him and noticed his pants. "Nice pants."

Briana caught sight of her boyfriend's pants and laughed. "Where the hell did you get those?"

Roman raised his hands up. "Hey. It's my day off. I was sleep. I got the call and I had to get here just like the rest of us. This ..." He points to his red, green, and yellow checkered pants. "is all I could throw on."

"Alright. Alright." Leona said staying calm. "How's Camille?"

"I don't know. Haven't heard anyone yet." Jimmy said. "Jey hasn't come out yet. No text or anything. I just want to know something."

"How long has it been?" Briana asked sliding her hand around Roman's waist and pulls his arm around her shoulder.

"I've been here for an hour already." Roman said. "Jimmy's been here for a good three or four hours."

"Haven't eaten in those three hours or four hours either." He said.

Leona kissed Jimmy's cheek. "I'll go pick you up something from downstairs."

"I'll go. I want a sandwich anyway." Roman said kissing Briana's temple and heads towards the elevator with Leona. When they got in the elevator he looked at Leona and shot him a knowing look. "What?"

"I saw your ex girlfriend Raya on the way up here." Leona said.

Roman sighed. "Yeah. I did too."

"Does Briana know about her?" Leona asked.

"Hell no." Roman knew Briana could get really jealous. "I'm just glad she didn't see me talking to her."

"You talked to her?" Leona asked disgusted

"Yeah. She just wanted to say hi." He said.

"No. Normal people just want to say hi. She is not normal." Leona started.

"C'mon Lion." He protested. "She didn't want anything"

"That bitch is still in love with you." She said.

Roman let out a hard breath leaned against the wall as the elevator started to move. "I know." He said.

"You told her ass you were in a relationship right?" She asked.

"Didn't get that far to tell her." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just a basic how are you doing. Nice to see you and that was it."

"Alright but don't leave the door open for her. She will try and pry and slither her way back in your life." She said. "We've finally got our lives back on track. We don't need anymore unnecessary drama right now. The most important thing is Camille and Jey and the baby."

"You're right." Roman assured her. ' _You're always right._ ' He thought to himself but he didn't dare say it out loud.

"Because she'll try to manipulate everyone and feel sorry for her pathetic ass. Then she'll play damsel in distress and because you have a big heart you'll turn into captain save-a-hoe and Briana will come crying to me and I'll have to tell her ..."

"LEONA!" Roman yelled. "I said you're right."

Leona took a deep breath. "Sorry." Leona remembered five years ago when Raya would string Roman along and treat him so badly and he would always just forgive her. She was so happy when he let her go for good and got rid of her sorry ass.

"Heard from Avery yet?"Roman said trying to change the subject.

Leona looked up at the number on the elevator. They were still on the second floor. "Not yet. He's probably called me but I doubt it." Leona said.

"He probably did call you." Roman said. "We'll call him later when we get home."

"I just hope everything goes well." Leona said. "Good news would be great right now."

* * *

Avery stepped out of the courtroom and gave his father and grandfather a hug. Since the preparation of his trial he and his father have become very close again. Of course their relationship was far from perfect, they've come a long way. He had been acquitted of all charges against him. Though they never found out who actually killed the man they framed him for murder but he was innocent and his record is cleared. All he wanted to do now was go home and be done with this state as a whole. After all the drama that happened in the last 8 months, he just needed a fresh start.

"Is it time to go?" Avery asked his father. "I want to get out of here."

"Not yet son. We need to celebrate. You deserve it." Mr. Holgess said. "After everything, we deserve some guy time."

The three men made there way out of the courthouse. They walk down the steps to the Black SUV Lincoln Navigator that was parked on the sidewalk that was waiting for them with Ed waiting in the front seat. Avery takes a look at the red Ferrari behind them and noticed Greg and Will's father who shot them a death glare. Avery gave him a glare of his own before getting into the truck. He looked back through the window and watched as the red vehicle sped off into ongoing traffic.

"Thank God we're done with that guy." Grandfather Richard said. "He's caused enough trouble."

"Too bad he's not behind bars." Cornell said. "Threw his own kids under the bus just to convince everyone that he was innocent."

"Sometimes you can't fight a man with money son." Richard said.

"Can we get out of here? I'm ready to just get to the hotel and just eat something." Avery interrupted. "I'm just glad it's over. We can finally be normal." Avery said in a low voice. He placed his head on the window and closed his eyes. " _Finally over._ " He whispered.

* * *

Three days since he was in here. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. Hands weighed down by the metal chains around his wrists. Some of his strength had left his body since being there. Not being fed but a half a piece of bread and a tiny bit of water can only go so far for a adult male. He hadn't lost his will to fight against the chains but the rawness of his skin under the metal was becoming irritating. Slowly breathing in and out he tried to focus his attention on his surroundings but it was pitch black. He had to be in a basement, shed, or a warehouse. There were no windows which meant no fresh air. He had to find a way to get out of here and get to somewhere safe. He didn't even know if he was still in the same state as his home. All he remembered was being hit over the back of the head and passing out and waking up in here chained to the floor.

He started fighting against the chains once again and he knew it wasn't going to help anything but it kept him from losing his mind and keeping his will power. There was no way he was going to be here another day. He kept fighting against the chains trying to break free until he heard the creaking of a door open. He stopped dead in his tracks and closes his eyes afraid of what was in front of him. Maybe it was someone there to safe him but that was unlikely given that no one probably knows that he's missing yet. All he wanted to do was visit his older sister now he's in a dark and dirty place. Hopefully his sister will know something is up when he doesn't show up on her door step.

He heard foot steps coming towards him and he could feel his heart starting to beat fast and hard in his chest. Hoping that it was just something in his head and it would just go away. The strong stench of old beer hit his nose and it just got stronger as the unnoticeable figure stood next to him. He couldn't run from them or hit them. Even if he tried, he would only be met with resistance.

"Don't bother fighting it." A deep and scratchy male voice stated.

"What the hell do you want?" He stated trying to put bass in his voice but it just came out small and tired.

"Wow. Straight to the point." He mocked.

He heard scrapping across the floor and believed that the man was pulling up a crate or a chair. "Let me go."

"Soon enough." The unknown man said.

"What do you want from me?" He asked again. Hearing the creaking of the man sitting down.

"You're going to be part of my plan." He said with a low gruff laugh.

"What plan?" He asked. Hearing him take another swig of his alcohol. He tried to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness but every time he blinked it seem like it just got worse.

"You'll know soon enough. But first, your going to answer something for me." He leaned forward and was uncomfortably close to the chained man.

The stench of the alcohol was almost unbearable. He wasn't a drinker at all and he was rarely around alcohol. The smells were magnified to him. "What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Where is Briana?" He asked.

* * *

So there it is. The first chapter of the second installment for the series. It's been a while. I've been wanting to write this for a long time but life always gets in the way. Hopefully I will be updating this story every 7-10 days.

Let me know how you feel about. Is it a yes, no, maybe.

XOXOXOXOX

The Cocky One ... Not really! LOL.


End file.
